everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Marie Samedi
Marie Samedi is the daughter of Baron Samedi, the spirit ''(loa) ''of Death in the Caribbean mythology. She is a Roybel, since she wants to follow her destiny changing some little things. (This character, Marie Samedi, is owned by Riliane de Lucifen. Please do not edit or delete it without her permission.) Character Personality Marie is a cheerful girl but people keep avoiding her. She has a very joyful nature and she likes to have a good laugh with her friends. She loves music and she plays the violin. She is not easy to annoy, and she is a very optimistic person who almost never worry. She has an obvious taste for rum and she just can't resist to it. And, unlucky her, she is easily drunk. Fortunately, there's no rum at Ever After High. Marie is also known to have a foul language when she is angry- just like her father- and Julie Freda loves to tease her with that. Marie is also a good companion to people, even if they first notice her link with death more than her cheerfulness. She is also a mischievous person who loves playing pranks. She has a slight creole accent. At Ame's contact, she has learned to like video game and series. She particularly like ''Hex-Files. '' Appearance Marie has a dark skin and curly black hair which she likes to tie in a ponytail. She has almond-shaped hazel eyes that are always looking at everything around her and a genuine smile that reflects her joyful nature. She is quite tall and and she towers some of the other girls. She likes to wear purple clothes with silver jewelry -she wears a silver ring with a skull-shaped diamond, a present from her father. When Marie is thinking about something, she turns her ring around her finger and stares absent-mindedly at a random point on the wall. She doesn't like to set her hair free because she thinks it's too thick and it bothers her when she tries to think seriously. Interest and hobbies -She obviously LOVES to play pranks -She likes to play music and sing Abiltlites Marie can see the lifespan of the people. Not always easy... Myth How does the Myth Go? (in other words, summarise or link it. Please don't copy and paste the whole tale here or else you're a terrible person) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baron_Samedi Viewpoint on Destiny Marie is quite OK with her destiny... but there is a few things she'd like to change. Relationships Family Parents/Mother/Father Marie is born from Baron Samedi and his wife, Maman Brigitte. The little family is quite happy together, but since Marie don't really want to rule Guinee after her father... sometimes they argue. She loves her mother, but she thinks Maman Brigitte overprotect her too much. So Marie is fighting to take her independence and she often flies from her house in the spirits realm where she lives when she's not at school. When she returns, she always argue with her father, but never with her mother : maman Brigitte is someone very comprehensive and she prefers to hear her daughter's reasons to flee than just yell at her. Friends Friend 1 Marie is very friend with Julie Freda, and she likes Ahi Pele too. Pet She has a pet crow named Noiraud Romance She's in love with Ame Mizukaze. Enemies Enemie 1 Marie particularly dislikes Hikari Taiyô. Class Schedule Period 1: Plantology Period 2: FEL Period 3: Muse-ic Period 4: Mythematics Period 5: Unintentional Villany Period 6: Ancient Alphabets Trivia * She loves bananas * She dislikes rain * She could eat bread all day long if she had the occasion. Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Characters Category:Caribbean Mythology